You Are Mine Only
by Fujotaku4
Summary: Kau hanyalah mlikku seorang, Ichigo'


p style="text-align: center;"br /strongYou Are Mine Only/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong (Warning : character death, gore, GJ, ntah nih crita maunya apa ==")strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongBleach isn't minestrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;".p  
>p style="text-align: center;".p  
>p style="text-align: center;".p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Di bawah naungan sang bulan, seekor Hollow mengaum buas seraya menerjang ke arah Ichigo Rukia. Mereka segera menghindar dari serangan Hollow  Hollow itu kemudian memuntahkan cairan-cairan ungu. Rukia terkena cairan itu, namun ia tidak menggubrisnya. Hollow itu kini berlari kencang menuju Rukia. Rukia ingin menghindar, namun kakinya terasa panas / 'Gawat!'br / Rukia yang tidak bisa menghindar, hanya bisa menutup erat / Tiba-tiba, Hollow itu mengaum keras, membuat Rukia segera membuka matanya. Hollow itu mulai menghilang. Rukia langsung bernapas / "Terima kasih, Ichigo. Kau menyelamatkanku lagi," ucap Rukia kepada / Sang pemuda berambut orange itu hanya menyengir / "Ukh..." erang Rukia / "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo pada / Rukia memegang erat pergelangan / "Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Hanya luka kecil... Ukh..!"br / Rukia semakin mengerang kesakitan. Tiba-tiba badannya lemas limbung ke arah Ichigo. Dengan sigap, Ichigo segera menangkap tubuh mungil / "Oi! Rukia!"br / Ichigo melihat pergelangan kaki Rukia. Pergelangan kaki gadis itu terluka parah entah kenapa berwarna / "Kakinya kenapa? Cih, sudahlah itu tak penting! Aku harus segera membawanya ke Inoue!"br / Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia segera menuju kediaman / .br / .br / .br / Dengan secepat kilat, Ichigo sudah berada di depan kediaman Orihime. Ichigo membunyikan bel kediaman Orihime beberapa kali. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Orihime membukakan / "Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Ada apa? Kenapa Kuchiki-san?" tanya / "Entahlah, Rukia tadi tiba-tiba pingsan. Bisakah kau obati dia, Inoue?"br / "Tentu saja. Masuklah. Baringkan dia di sana. Aku akan menyembuhkannya," jawab Orihime dengan senyum / "Baiklah."br / Perlahan, Ichigo masuk membaringkan Rukia di sebuah tempat / "Anu, Inoue. Bolehkah aku titipkan Rukia disini sampai dia sembuh? Sebetulnya aku ingin menemaninya, tapi aku takut Kon membuat masalah di rumahku saat aku tidak ada," tanya Ichigobr / "Tidak apa-apa! Aku akan merawatnya sampai ia sembuh total!" jawab / "Terima kasih, Inoue! Oh ya, Inoue,"br / "Ada apa lagi, Kurosaki-kun?"br / "A-anu.. Ketika Rukia sudah sembuh total, tolong kabari aku... Karena.. Err.." Ichigo menghentikan kalimatnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak / "Memangnya kenapa, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime / "Aku... Ingin melamarnya saat dia sudah sadar..." gumam Ichigo dengan wajah yang memerahbr / "Eh? Benarkah!? Wah, semoga berhasil, Kurosaki-kun! Nee, kalau kalian menikah nanti undang aku ya! Hmm.. Kalau misalnya kalian menikah, kira-kira Kuchiki-san cocoknya memakai gaun pernikahan warna apa ya?" ucap Orihime dengan / "I-itu belum kupikirkan! Pokoknya, nanti kabari aku jika dia sudah sembuh. Oh ya, tentang aku ingin melamar dia, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya," bisik / "Hehehe, ya!"br / "Sip! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Inoue! Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Inoue!"br / "Selamat malam, Kurosaki-kun!"br / Ichigo segera beranjak pergi dari kediaman / Orihime menutup mengunci pintu kediamannya. Semua gorden jendela ia tutup / "Sahabat hah...?" gumam Orihime / "Sebagai sahabat, aku harus merawat dan menjaga Kuchiki-san..." ucap Orihime / "Aku akan menunggunya siuman dulu... Aku ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengannya nanti. Lalu baru aku akan 'merawat'nya. Hehehe, cepatlah siuman, Kuchiki-san," ujar Orihime sambil mengelus pelan wajah / .br / .br / .br / "Ngg..."br / Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Bau busuk anyir segera menerpa / "Dimana ini? Gelap sekali..."br / Rukia berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangan kakinya namun tak / Tiba-tiba, secercah cahaya muncul. Orihime datang dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala di / "Inoue! Syukurlah... Ini dimana? Kenapa badanku tidak bisa digerakkan?" tanya Rukia dengan berkeringat dingin. Perasaan Rukia tidak / "Ini? Di gudang bawah tanah rumahku, biasanya aku bermain disini. Kakimu terkena racun Hollow racun itu menyebar ke seluruh badanmu. Tenang, racun itu tidak membahayakan. Hanya sekedar melumpuhkan badan untuk sementara saja," jawab Orihime / "Ohh.. Bisakah kau hilangkan racun ini dari tubuhku, Inoue?" tanya / "Bisa. Sebentar ya..." jawab Orihime / Orihime berjalan ke arah belakang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Orihime kembali ke samping / "Kuchiki-san... Sebelum menyembuhkanmu, bolehkah aku bermain sebentar denganmu?" tanya Orihime pelan sambil mendekat ke arah / "Bermain?" tanya Rukia / "Ya! Bermain!" seru Orihime sembari menggores panjang pipi Rukia dengan sebilah / "AKH!" Rukia mengerang / "Shhh... Jangan ramai! Huff, baru main udah teriak gitu. Mungkin perlu kutenangkan sedikit..."br / Orihime menoleh ke kiri kanan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat diam Rukia. Orihime kini berjalan menjauh dari tempat Rukia dibaringkan. Ia membawa sebilah pisau sebatang lilin untuk / Rukia bernapas tersengal-sengal. Cairan merah kental keluar dari luka di pipi kanannya. Wajahnya penuh keringat dingin. Rasa nyeri sakit jelas terpampang di / CRASbr / Suara sesuatu disayat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Rukia. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya, Orihime kembali dengan wajah yang berlumuran / "Aku kembali, Kuchiki-san. Maaf menunggu lama. Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita tadi!" ucap Orihime dengan senyum di / Rukia tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Orihime dengan tatapan ngeri / "Ah, jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kuchiki-san. Oh ya, aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu supaya kau tidak terlalu menimbulkan kegaduhan!" seru Orihime lalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang panjang berbau amis. Mata Rukia melotot. Di depannya, terjurai sebuah usus binatang yang kelihatannya masih segar penuh dengan / Dengan segera, Orihime menyumpalkan usus itu ke mulut Rukia dengan / "HMM!"br / Rukia berusaha memberontak namun percuma. Usus menjijikkan tadi kini memenuhi mulutnya. Seluruh isi perut Rukia serasa ingin keluar / "Nah, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan ya!"br / Pisau Orihime menelusuri seluruh badan Rukia. Membuat banyak goresan sayatan di tubuh mulus Rukia. Terkadang, Orihime menancapkan dalam pisau tersebut lalu menariknya kembali dengan kasar. Rukia hanya bisa mengerang tertahan. Keringat, air mata, darahnya bercucuran / "Kau cocok sekali dengan warna merah darah seperti ini, Kuchiki-san..."br / Malam ini menjadi malam yang amat panjang penuh siksaan bagi / Puas dengan kegiatannya, Orihime kini melihat tangan / "Ah, tanganmu indah sekali, Kuchiki-san. Mungil putih bersih. Makin indah juga dengan hiasan warna merah yang kuberikan tadi."br / Orihime mengelus tangan Rukia, lalu dengan cepat, ia memotong semua jari / "HMM!"br / "Makin indah sekarang.. Ya kan, Kuchiki-san?", tanya Orihime dengan senyum / Orihime juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan Rukia yang satunya. Ia potong semua jarinya juga mencacahnya / Kini, Orihime beralih ke mata / "Cantik sekali matamu, Kuchiki-san... Berwarna ungu cerah.. Pantas saja Ichigo ingin melamarmu... Ah, mungkin aku akan mempercantiknya!" seru Orihime sambil mencungkil mata Rukia dengan perlahan. Membiarkan Rukia merasakan sakit yang amat / "Hmm.. Aku mulai bosan bermain denganmu, Kuchiki-san... Mari kita selesaikan permainan kita sekarang ya?"br / Rukia menatap pasrah / Dengan tersenyum manis, Orihime mengangkat pisaunya ke / "Ichigo hanya milikku, seharusnya kau tahu itu, Kuchiki-san... Ah sudahlah.. Selamat tidur, Kuchiki-san."br / CRASSbr / .br / .br / .br / Pagi hari yang cerah, namun berbeda dengan suasana di Soul Society. Seluruh masyarakat Soul Society sedang berkabung berduka / Ichigo Orihime yang memakai baju serba hitam, kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Di makam tersebut, terletak sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan mata berwarna ungu. Nama Kuchiki Rukia terukir jelas di atas makam / "Maaf..." gumam Orihime pelan memecahkan / "Malam itu... Kuchiki-san.. Melindungiku dari serangan Hollow... Sudah kubilang ia sedang terluka tapi dia... Dia tetap... Hikss..."br / Air mata keluar dari mata Orihime. Ichigo segera memeluk / "Ini bukan salahmu, Inoue.." gumam Ichigo pelan berusaha menghibur / "Kuchiki-san meninggal karena aku! Kalau saja aku lebih kuat... Hikss..." ujar Orihime / "Sudahlah... Ini bukan salahmu..."br / Ichigo semakin mendekap erat Orihime, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di / Tanpa diketahui Ichigo, Orihime tersenyum dalam / 'Kau hanya milikku, Ichigo. Kau hanya milikku seorang!'/p 


End file.
